Aggregate processing apparatus may include a plurality of conveyors for transporting aggregate material to or from the apparatus. Typically, the conveyors include one or more side conveyors, which extend laterally from the processing apparatus during use. A problem with such conveyors is that transporting or moving the aggregate processing apparatus can be difficult or impossible when they are deployed. For example, when being carried by a transport vehicle, the aggregate processing apparatus must fit onto or into the vehicle as well as complying with any height and/or width restrictions that may be applicable to public roads. To this end, side conveyors are often provided with a foldable support structure that allows them to be folded between the deployed state and a more compact transport state.
It would be desirable to provide an improved foldable support structure for conveyors.